epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Giant Insects
Yellow Wasp EBF4.PNG|Yellow Wasp Purple Wasp EBF4.PNG|Purple Wasp Red Wasp EBF4.PNG|Red Wasp Black Wasp EBF4.PNG|Black Wasp Giant Insects, (also known as Bees or Wasps) are a recurring group of foes in the ''Epic Battle Fantasy'' series. They all appear as enormous flying insects with the general body structure of a bee or butterfly. Bees tend to be low to medium-tier foes with low health, high evasion, and a variety of disruptive abilities that vary between species. They specialize in aiding their allies and crippling the heroes with various support functions. Their weaknesses and resistances vary across their appearances, but they tend to be vulnerable to Thunder and Wind. Combat Bees fight by flying over to an opponent then slamming them with their thorax. This method is used to apply most of their special powers, such as poison. Alternatively, bees can use their racially unique power, which is a smog that reduces accuracy. It is recommended to lower their agility as it makes them hard to hit. It can also be good to kill the Purple Bee first if you face it, because it has the ability to restore the HP of its allies. Species Red Bee/Red Wasp A large bee-like creature with red eyes, a red and black striped body, and slightly tattered red wings. It is the first insectoid enemy faced in the series, debuting in Stage 3 of ''Epic Battle Fantasy 2''. It later appears in Stages 6, 7, and 14 alongside various enemies. In Epic Battle Fantasy 3, it became a mid-game foe encountered in the Kitten Ruins, but Epic Battle Fantasy 4 brought it back to early-game status as an enemy found in Ashwood Forest. Spike Moth/Dark Moth/Black Wasp A large bee-like creature with red eyes, a black spiked body, and black wings. It is the second insectoid enemy faced in the series, debuting in Stage 7 of ''Epic Battle Fantasy 2''. It later appears in Stages 14 and 18 alongside various enemies. In Epic Battle Fantasy 3, it became a late-game foe encountered in the Volcano Peak, but Epic Battle Fantasy 4 brought it back to early-game status as an enemy found in Ashwood Forest. Yellow Bee/Yellow Wasp A large bee-like creature with red eyes, a yellow and black striped body, and yellow wings. It is the third insectoid enemy faced in the series, debuting as an early-game foe in Epic Battle Fantasy 3 at the Vegetable Forest. In Epic Battle Fantasy 4, it is fought as a mid-game foe in Lankyroot Jungle. Purple Bee/Purple Wasp A large bee-like creature with purple eyes, a black body, and purple wings. It is the fourth insectoid enemy faced in the series, debuting as an early-game foe in Epic Battle Fantasy 3 at the Vegetable Forest. In Epic Battle Fantasy 4, it is fought as a mid-game foe in Lankyroot Jungle. Trivia *Natalie appears to be afraid of Giant Insects; she immediately insists that the party kill them when she first encounters them in EBF3, and occasionally screams in apparent fear when she is attacked by one. *Despite their names, none of the Giant Insects appear to be the species their name suggests. The Yellow Bee has oversized mandibles, the Purple Bee appears to be a butterfly, the Red Bee has what appear to be butterfly wings on its otherwise-accurate bee body, and the Dark Moth does not appear to correspond to any known insect (likely due to mutation). *It is possible that all of the areas where bees are fought have a single hive that is the source of the giant insects. This makes sense because they fight well together, are very similar in appearance, and resemble hive creatures. *In EBF4, the different types of Giant Insects make up the seventh wave of the Battle Mountain Monster Marathon. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 2 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Foes